Reveal Your True Colors
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Lilo and Stitch has discovered Experiment 365, an experiment who can camouflage himself into the background and then strike without warning. It's up to them to find this unseen foe who can hide like a chameleon.


Reveal Your True Colors

On the island of Kauai, the warm weather makes everyday the perfect day to play around with water. That fact was taken advantage of by a group of five year old boys who decided to engage in a little water balloon fight. They were all in the forest, throwing water balloons at each other in a playful game of war. Using the trees as cover, they attacked each other with those water balloons, making a huge wet mess all over the forest floor. What the boys failed to notice as they playfully threw water balloons at each other was the small experiment pod that sat in the branches of a tree high over head. The pod was red in color and upon the pod was the numbers "365." A rather chubby boy with blond hair was trying to throw a large blue water balloon like a foot ball at a smaller boy who was in the distance. But the boy threw the balloon too far up into the air and instead of hitting the boy, the balloon struck the experiment pod. The sharp branches of the tree popped the balloon, and the water inside the balloon got all over the experiment pod. The force of the balloon caused the experiment to fall off the branch and as it fell, it rehydrated. The experiment pod glowed and expanded as it fell to the ground. Once the pod struck the ground, it finally burst and in its place was Experiment 3-6-5. 3-6-5 looked remarkably like a butterfly with large transparent butterfly wings that had several rainbow colors. The experiment's body looked more animal-like than insect thanks to his lavender colored skin and his one pair of arms and legs. He had an oval shaped head with no visible ears but he did have black pupilless eyes and insect-like antennas. Instead of a nose, the experiment had a large hole in the center of his face.

The rehydration of 3-6-5 had caught the attention of the boys who had all responded by gathering around the experiment curiously.

"What is that?" asked the chubby boy who had thrown the balloon earlier.

"He looks like a butterfly." said another boy.

"Lets throw a water balloon at it." said one taller boy with brown spiky hair. He picked up a red water balloon from the plastic bag attached to his belt and then threw it at 3-6-5. 3-6-5 saw the balloon coming and he immediately flew into the air to avoid the balloon. As he rose high over the boys, his body immediately changed color. Using his powers, 3-6-5 changed his coloration like a chameleon but his super intelligent coloration changing cells enabled him to cleverly change his colors to the extent that he blended seamlessly with the background. Just like the alien from the movie called "The Predator," the experiment was capable of blending with his background, making him almost invisible.

"Hey, where did he go?" said one of the boys. 3-6-5 flew up to one of the tree branches overlooking the boys, hiding himself from view thanks to his camouflage. Then, from the hole on his nose, 3-6-5 fired a green ball of plasma at the boys. This sudden attack startled the boys. In the same way Splodyhead fires plasma from his nose, 3-6-5 also fired plasma in the same way. He continued to fire green plasma balls from his nose and the attack frightened the boys, causing them to run off scream. 3-6-5 laughed as the boys ran away. After ensuring that the boys had let the forest, 3-6-5 flew off into deeper into the forest under the cover of his advanced camouflage.

Not too far away, Gantu's ship sat next to a waterfall in tranquil harmony and in blissful peace amongst the natural beauty of the forest but inside, it was alive with activity from the two space aliens who lived there. Gantu was inside the control room trying to fix the communications screen. A door to the communication screen's hardware was open as Gantu began to tinker with the parts inside.

"6-2-5, hand me the wrench." ordered Gantu. "6-2-5?" Gantu turned his gaze towards the tool case, looking for 6-2-5, but he quickly realized that 6-2-5 was not next to the tools. Gantu growled with anger as he lifted his massive girth onto his feet and then left the communication screen in search of 6-2-5. He walked into the next room and found 6-2-5 sitting on a couch, watching a scary movie on TV while stuffing his face with sandwiches that sat on a large plate nearby.

"Hey Gantu, why don't you sit down and see this scary movie with me." said 6-2-5 when he noticed Gantu's presence in the room. "It's called 'Attack of The Man-Eating Sandwich.' You've got to see it. It's a scary one." Gantu irritably walked over to the remote that laid right next to the couch and then he used the remote to turn off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." complained 6-2-5.

"6-2-5, if you're going to live here, you're going to have to start pulling your weight around here." said Gantu. "Now you're going to help me fix the communication counsel whether you like it or not."

"Can't it wait until after the movie?" complained 6-2-5.

"No!" shouted Gantu and then he grabbed 6-2-5 into his large fist and then carried him over to the control room like a rag doll. 6-2-5 struggled against Gantu's clutched hand which held him with an iron grip. Gantu dropped 6-2-5 next to the tool box.

"Now, you hand me the wrench right now." said Gantu. 6-2-5 growled irritably as he picked up a wrench and gave it to Gantu.

Gantu began to continue his repairs to the consul when suddenly, the experiment container started beeping. Gantu walked over to the computer and pressed the button on the computer. The computer's large sphere changed into a hologram and in the center of the hologram was a holographic projection of Experiment 3-6-5. Then a computer voice said, "Warning, Experiment 3-6-5 activated. Primary function: Guerrilla warfare through the use of advanced camouflage."

"A guerrilla experiment." said Gantu. "Hamsterviel will be pleased with this capture. I might need my heat vision goggles, though." Gantu walked over to a nearby drawer, opened it, and pulled out from the drawer his heat vision goggles. "With these goggles, I can spot the experiment, even while he's camouflaged." Gantu then picked up some glass containers and his plasma guns and then made his way out to capture the experiment without saying another word to 6-2-5. Once 6-2-5 was certain that Gantu was gone, he ran back to the couch and then turned the TV on so he could watch the movie.

Meanwhile, Lilo and her ohana was busy blowing off a little steam by spending the day at the beach. As usual, Pleakley and Jumba was in their ridiculous earth disguises so they could blend in. For the occasion, Pleakley was in a full body swim suit that was bright red in color and looked ridiculous on him. Jumba was also wearing a swim suit but it was a full body swim suit that was gray in color and definitely has been out of fashion for over a century. However, neither one of them can swim well so instead of going out into the water, Pleakley decided to try and mingle with the sun bathing women while Jumba tried to study the local sea life that had washed up on shore. While the two aliens were trying to fit in, Nani was dressed in her blue striped bikini and she had decided to spend the day teaching Lilo how to surf. Although Lilo had surfed before, she had never done so alone and she wanted to learn how to surf just like Nani can. Lilo (dressed in her cute orange and yellow striped swim suit) first tried to surf on her own but the moment the wave hit, she fell off the board. Lilo, now soaking wet, dragged the board onto the sandy beach. Nani decided to take a different approach by allowing Lilo to stand on the board itself in order to show her the proper position to be standing on board. Standing right behind Lilo was Stitch who was also wanting to learn how to surf, despite his fear of water. The two stood on the surf board and pretended they were surfing. They had their arms outstretched as if they were trying to keep their balance.

"That's it, you two." said Nani who stood nearby. "You got the form right but if you're going to stay on your board, you're going to have to work on your balance on the water."

"Are you sure I can learn this?" asked Lilo. "I barely was on the board before I fell off."

"Well you can't expect to learn it all in one day." said Nani as she kneeled down to Lilo and Stitch's height. "Infact, I started surfing when I was just your age and trust me, I had some bad wipe outs back then. I wanted to give up but Mom encouraged me to go on. It may be hard but you'll get it eventually."

"You really think so?" asked Lilo.

"Of course." said Nani. "It's almost noon so you too wait here while I go back to the car and get our lunches." Nani got back onto her feet and then ran off leaving Stitch and Lilo to continue to pretend they are surfing.

"Cowabunga." shouted Stitch playfully.

"Hang on, we're heading for some big waves." said Lilo playfully as they balanced on the board. As Lilo and Stitch pretended to surf, David (dressed in his swim suit) walked up to them. Upon noticing David, Lilo said, "Aloha, David."

"Aloha, Lilo." greeted David. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nani is trying to teach us how to surf." said Lilo

"Well that's nice of her." said David. "Listen, Lilo, I need your help. You know that Mid-Summer's Dance that starts tonight? Well, I intend on asking Nani to the dance but I'm not sure how to ask her."

"You mean, like, as a date?" asked Lilo.

"Well, not exactly, but something like that." said David. "And the problem is, I don't know how I'm going to ask her since normally she turns me down, especially after what happened last Valentines Day. So perhaps you can help me out by getting her attention."

"Of course." said Lilo. As if on cue, Nani walked over to them with a picnic basket in her arms. She noticed David and said, "Hey David, what brings you here?"

"David said that he wants to ask you a question." said Lilo.

"Really? What is it?" asked Nani. David hesitated.

"Well, I was wondering, if you're not too busy tonight, that you can attend the Mid-Summer's Dance with me tonight?" asked David. Nani paused for a few seconds as she thought about it.

"I don't know, David." said Nani. "Especially after what happened last time with that love causing experiment."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Stitch and Lilo will be able to handle any experiments who tries to mess it up." said David.

"Yeah, you can count on us." said Lilo.

"Hogga maja ih." said Stitch.

"Well, I do have the day off." said Nani. "Okay, It will be a not-a-date. I'll meet you at the dance at 7 PM."

"Okay, see you then." said David as he walked away, secretly smiling to himself knowing that he had successfully asked Nani out. At that moment, Stitch began to search through the picnic basket that Nani was holding, searching for some food.

"Hey, don't be grabby." said Nani as she pulled the basket away from Stitch. Stitch growled in frustration. Knowing how wild Stitch is when he gets mad, Nani quickly began to hand out the sandwiches she had been keeping in that basket.

After a quick lunch and some more surfing demonstrations, Nani took her family home so they could change out of their swim suits. After Lilo got dressed in her green colored muumuu with the white leaf pattern, Lilo and Stitch decided to go out for a leisurely stroll through the forest. They took a nature trail that led deep into the forest, enabling the two to admire the lush beauty of Hawaii's natural environment. As they walked along the trails to the forest, they encountered a group of tourists who looked rather beat up as if they were in a fight. Curious, Lilo walked up to the tourists and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." said a young women with brunet hair. "We were just on a hike when suddenly, we were attacked by a bombardment of what appeared to be balls of green slime."

"Did you see where it came from?" asked Lilo.

"No." said a young blond man. "We couldn't see the attacker. It was like he was invisible or something." Stitch tugged on Lilo's muumuu and said, "Cousin."

"I think you're right, Stitch." said Lilo. "We need to find that experiment." The two of them ran off into the forest. The tourist made no attempt to stop her but they did wonder where she was going in such a hurry.

Once they were deeper into the forest, Stitch got on all fours and began to sniff the ground like a blood dog, searching for any clues as to where the experiment was. As he did, he smelt a familiar sent which Stitch recognized instantly. He growled angrily upon smelling the scent.

"What is it, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

"Gantu." replied Stitch and he began to run faster, forcing Lilo to run after him. They ran deeper into the forest until they came to a thick brush of trees and bushes. Before Lilo could ask what was there, she suddenly heard the sound of heavy foot steps coming from behind the bushes. Lilo and Stitch poked their heads through the bushes and sure enough, the big stinky head (aka Gantu) was behind the bushes with his gun raised.

"Kinko bon Gantu." said Stitch.

"He must be after the experiment too." said Lilo. "You better distract him while I look for the experiment."

"Ih." said Stitch. Stitch walked behind the trees and made his way towards Gantu. At the same time, Lilo walked in the opposite direction and as she did, she ran into something. The figure she had bumped into was none other than 3-6-5, however, he was under his camouflage so Lilo couldn't see him but when Lilo bumped into 3-6-5, 3-6-5 had accidentally released his camouflage, revealing himself. Lilo gasped upon seeing the experiment.

"You're the experiment." said Lilo. 3-6-5 immediately activated his camouflage and then flew up into the air. Lilo tried to follow the experiment with her eyes but the experiment's camouflage was so advanced, Lilo could barely see the experiment as it rose up into the air. Once the experiment was hidden amongst the trees, Lilo could no longer see it.

Meanwhile, Stitch had gone up to Gantu and threw a large rock at Gantu's head. The rock hit Gantu hard on the chin.

"Ow." said Gantu. He turned his gaze towards Stitch and through his heat vision goggles, he saw the silhouette of Stitch. "The trog. You're not going to stop me from catching this experiment." Gantu fired at Stitch with his plasma gun. Stitch expertly dodged the attacks, causing the plasma to strike harmlessly against the ground. While those two were distracted, 3-6-5 was perched onto a tree overhead. Under the coverage of his camouflage, 3-6-5 took careful aim at Gantu's heat vision goggles and then, from the hole on his face, 3-6-5 fired a plasma ball. The blast hit the goggles, knocking them off of Gantu's face and smashing to pieces upon hitting the ground.

"My heat vision goggles." said Gantu. Knowing that he had the upper hand again, 3-6-5 fired more plasma shots at Stitch and Gantu. Stitch easily knocked the plasma away from him but Gantu was far more vulnerable since he was a large and easy to hit target who wasn't bullet proof. With no other option then to fight blindly, Gantu picked up his plasma gun and began to fire at the trees where the plasma shots were coming from. 3-6-5 was nearly hit with those shots, forcing him to immediately take off into the air. Gantu finally decided that he was out matched here so he immediately turned and ran back to his ship. Stitch, in the mean time, began to listen carefully for any sigh of where 3-6-5 was.

Lilo had been watching the fight and she too was listening for 3-6-5 but 3-6-5's wings were so quite, she could barely hear anything. As she tried to listen for 3-6-5, she noticed that there was an unusual reflection on the ground where she stood. It appeared that some kind of colorful light was cascading down upon her. When she noticed that the light was shaped like butterfly wings, she gasped in horror and quickly looked up. In the trees, she sun the sun overhead and its light filtered through 3-6-5, his transparent wings reflected the light like glass. Lilo ran off just as 3-6-5 fired a shot to where she was just standing. Lilo tried to run away but she quickly ran into a group of closely packed trees that blocked her path. She tried to run around the trees but before she could, 3-6-5 had landed on the ground in front of her, blocking her only exit. He had deactivated his camouflage so that Lilo could see him. Lil breathed heavily in fright as she realized she was cornered. 3-6-5 laughed sinisterly before he fired a plasma ball at Lilo. Lilo feebly lifted her hands up to protect herself as the plasma ball headed strait for her. Just before the shot could make contact, Stitch immediately leaped out in front of the shot and knocked it out of harm's way. 3-6-5 growled in anger as he activated his camouflage, becoming nearly invisible in the surrounding environment.

"Thanks, Stitch." said Lilo. "We better get out of here." The two of them ran all the way home so they can escape 3-6-5 and speak to Jumba.

Lilo and Stitch ran into the house and they found Jumba in his room making some repairs on a plasma gun. Lilo frantically told Jumba about what had happened in the forest and Jumba listened closely as she spoke.

"It was incredible." said Lilo. "I've never seen anything that can camouflage itself like that. It was like it was invisible or something."

"I see." said Jumba. "Well, I may know what this experiment is." Jumba pulled out his lap top computer and then he typed some information into the computer's database. Once he did, the profile of Experiment 3-6-5 was revealed on the screen along with a simplified drawing of the experiment.

"Experiment 3-6-5 is probably what attacked you back in the forest." said Jumba.

"What does it do?" asked Lilo.

"It's a guerrilla." said Jumba.

"A gorilla?" asked Lilo.

"Not 'gorilla,' as in the over-sized Earth primate." said Jumba. "I'm talking about a 'guerrilla,' as in a guerrilla warfare soldier. Through the use of its advanced camouflage abilities, it can sneak attack anyone without being seen."

"Why was it attacking us back in the forest?" asked Lilo.

"The experiment must have been activated in the forest and the experiment must have declared the forest as his territory." said Jumba. "If my theory is correct, that means that the experiment will shoot at anyone who enters his forest."

"But he could hurt someone that way." said Lilo. "We got to stop him. But how are we going to capture him if we can't see him?"

"I still have all the tools we used to capture 6-0-4." said Jumba. "We can use those to capture 3-6-5 but, with 3-6-5's plasma shooter, we're also going to need defensive weaponry as well." Jumba opened a nearby drawer and then he pulled out what appeared to be an over-sized neon green ring. Stitch quickly recognized the ring as the shield ring he had used when he and Lilo was capturing Yang. "I recommend you keep this with you at all times, 6-2-6."

"Ih." agreed Stitch.

Meanwhile, back at Gantu's ship, Gantu was in the control room grumbling loudly about how 3-6-5 had beaten him.

"That pesky experiment destroyed my heat vision goggles." said Gantu. "Without them, I cannot see 3-6-5. I'm going to need a new strategy."

"Hey, will you pipe down over there, I'm trying to watch this movie." shouted 6-2-5 who sat on the couch watching TV. 6-2-5 was barely holding onto his peanut butter and pickle sandwich as his black eyes stared unblinkingly at the screen. In the movie, a women screamed as a giant sandwich with huge sharp teeth opened wide, ready to chomp her. Although the movie was in black and white and the picture wasn't too good, 6-2-5 was none the less glued to the screen.

"Oh no, please no." cried the women in the movie. The sandwich monster opened its mouth wide, ready to chomp the women in one bite. Just as the monster was about to eat her, the screen turned off.

"Hey." cried 6-2-5 angrily. He looked up to see Gantu with a TV remote in his hand and pointing it towards the TV. "Why did you do that? It was just getting to the good part."

"Now that I no longer have my heat vision goggles, I now need a substitute and you might just do the trick." said Gantu

"What? Me?" asked 6-2-5 in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Yes you." said Gantu. "You have all the powers of 6-2-6 which means you also have his heat vision as well. I can use you to find that experiment."

"But I don't know how to use heat vision." complained 6-2-5. "I don't think I even have heat vision."

"We'll soon find out." said Gantu as he picked up 6-2-5 with one hand, causing him to drop his sandwich, and then placed 6-2-5 on his shoulder.

"Can't we do this after the movie?" asked 6-2-5.

"No." said Gantu. "Besides, you need to get some exorcise." Gantu stormed out of the ship with a very grumpy 6-2-5 riding on his shoulder.

Gantu stomped through the forest, plasma gun raised and 6-2-5 on his shoulder.

"Well, do you see that guerrilla experiment yet?" asked Gantu.

"Nope, I don't see anything." said 6-2-5 lazily.

"6-2-5, are you even using your heat vision?" asked Gantu.

"Look, I already told you." said 6-2-5. "I don't know how to use heat vision."

"Well you better learn and fast because 3-6-5 could ambush us at any minute." said Gantu.

"Look, all I can see is some trees, the sky, the ground, you, and Stitch and Lilo in that jeep over there." said 6-2-5.

"What? Where?" asked Gantu.

"Over there." said 6-2-5 pointing behind Gantu. Gantu turned around and sure enough, he saw Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba several yards away riding in Jumba's jeep.

"Blitznak, its that pesky Earth girl and the trog." said Gantu. "I better slow them down before they find the experiment." Gantu began to run in the direction of the jeep, unaware that 3-6-5 was secretly following behind him.

Stitch's eyes glowed bright red as he used his heat vision to look for 3-6-5.

"Do you see 3-6-5 yet?" asked Lilo.

"Naga." replied Stitch. Jumba drove the jeep through the forest, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of 3-6-5. Without warning, a green ball of plasma struck the front tire of the jeep, puncturing a large hole in it. Lilo screamed loudly as the jeep began to spin out of control through all of the trees. The jeep finally stopped when it struck the side of a tree, tossing the passengers against their seat belts. Once everything stopped spinning, Jumba asked, "Is everyone uninjured?"

"I'm okay." said Lilo.

"What about you, 6-2-6?" asked Jumba.

"I'm okay." said Stitch. "I'm fluffy."

"What happened?" asked Lilo.

"Experiment 3-6-5 must have attacked us." said Jumba. "Be on your toes." Jumba pulled out what looked like a high tech squirt gun but in reality, it was a paint gun, designed to cover invisible creatures in paint to make them visible. As they exited the jeep, they were unaware that Gantu was hiding nearby and it was he, not 3-6-5, who had fired the shot.

"Whoa, that was a brilliant plan." said 6-2-5 sarcastically. "What's next? Are you going to shoot spit wads at them?"

"That was only a diversion to slow them down." said Gantu. "While they are slowed down, I'll proceed with plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked 6-2-5. Gantu hesitated.

"Well, I don't know." said Gantu. "I'm still working on that part."

As Gantu and 6-2-5 talked, Stitch's sensitive hearing picked up their voices. He scanned the area for Gantu and sure enough, Stitch's heat vision was capable of seeing Gantu's huge form amongst the trees.

"Maka maka, Gantu." shouted Stitch as he deactivated his heat vision and then raised the plasma gun he was holding. He fired a shot at Gantu. The shot struck the side of the tree, missing Gantu by inches.

"Hey, why you..." said Gantu as he began to fire repeated shots at Stitch. Lilo quickly dodged behind the jeep as a plasma shot missed her. Gantu and Stitch began to fire at each other. Gantu, however, was having a hard time dodging Stitch's attacks because he was so big and he only had a few trees to hide behind. One shot flew past 6-2-5's left ear startling him with how close that shot was.

"Hey, watch it." said 6-2-5. Suddenly, 6-2-5 felt a breeze, as if something with wings just flew by his head. As he turned his gaze away from Gantu to see what it was that just flew by, he briefly made out the outline of a creature shaped like a butterfly just before it disappeared again. Realizing what it was, 6-2-5 said, "Gantu, I just..."

"Not now, I'm busy." said Gantu. Gantu aimed is blaster again but when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Blitznak, I'm out of ammo." said Gantu. Stitch gave off a small laugh as he realized he now had the upper hand. He kept his gun on Gantu in a threatening fashion. Realizing their disadvantage, Gantu and 6-2-5 raised their hands in the air in surrender. However, Stitch's victory was short lived because at that moment, 3-6-5 (who hovered just over head) fired a plasma shot at the gun, melting it right in Stitch's hands. Then 3-6-5 fired another shot from his face and this time, the shot struck Jumba's visibility making spray gun, melting it entirely.

"Oh no." said Jumba. Once they were disarmed, they were then bombarded with shots from 3-6-5. Like a rain shower, plasma was shot everywhere, causing everyone to run off in a scatter. 6-2-5 desperately hung to Gantu's shoulder as Gantu ran at full speed back to his ship in retreat. Meanwhile, Stitch staid behind to fight off 3-6-5. Using the laser shield Gantu had given him, Stitch deflected the attacks with ease. Through his heat vision, he could see 3-6-5 as he hovered overhead. Realizing that Stitch was no threat at the moment, 3-6-5 ceased his fire upon Stitch and then flew off in the other direction. Stitch followed 3-6-5 with his gaze and when Stitch realized that 3-6-5 was heading down the same direction as Lilo had went, Stitch quickly deactivated his heat vision, grabbed the experiment container from the jeep, and then followed 3-6-5.

"Stitch, Jumba, where are you?" cried Lilo. She had ran so far into the forest that she had completely gotten herself lost. Knowing that Jumba and Stitch had to be nearby, she decided to stay where she was and wait for them to find her. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a plasma ball struck the ground in front of Lilo's feet. Panicked, she ran in the opposite direction as 3-6-5 (the one who shot the plasma ball earlier) followed behind her, firing repeatedly. Lilo zigzagged through the trees in her attempt to escape 3-6-5 but the experiment was just too close behind.

"Jumba, Stitch, help." cried Lilo but there was no answer to her cries. Left with no other option, Lilo had to run blindly through the trees. She was so focused on escaping the experiment she didn't notice that she was heading towards a ledge. Before she knew it, she ran off the ledge and then landed face first into the muddy side of the ledge. The slope of the ledge was only at a 45 degree angle, allowing Lilo to slide on her belly down the ledge and into the mud that surrounded a nearby river. She landed hard face first into the mud, covering herself from head to toe in mud. She quickly got back onto her feet, ignoring the mud that covered her body. All she cared about was getting away from 3-6-5 but now she was trapped between the muddy ledge (which was too steep and muddy to climb back up) and a raging river. Her brain frantically searched for a plan and a plan came to her when she noticed the mud all over her cloths. The mud gave her an idea, a wild idea but an idea none the less.

Lilo quickly ran towards the shore of the nearby river as 3-6-5 continued his assault on Lilo with his plasma. Lilo ran out of the shade of the trees and into the sun light, getting her feet wet as she stepped into the river.

"I hope this works." said Lilo. 3-6-5 gaze followed Lilo as she stepped into the river. Not sure as to what Lilo was doing, 3-6-5 decided to move in closer to Lilo so it would be easier to hit Lilo with a plasma ball. As he moved into the sun light, he unwillingly moved into Lilo's trap. 3-6-5's wings are transparent, like glass, and when light is directly shown through the wings, it causes the light to change colors in accordance with the color of 3-6-5's wings, like a stain glass window. Just as before, the light that passed through 3-6-5's wings caused the lighting to change, enabling Lilo to see 3-6-5's location by following her gaze up to where the light changes color. Now that she was capable of seeing 3-6-5, she quickly scooped up mud in her little hand and then threw it at 3-6-5. The mud ball struck 3-6-5 in the face, revealing his location since he couldn't camouflage the mud. While 3-6-5 was distracted, Lilo picked up a large rock from the ground and then threw it at 3-6-5. The rock struck 3-6-5 hard in the head, causing him to revert to his primary coloration before he fell into the mud, dazed from the blow.

"Rock a hula, it worked." said Lilo excitedly. At that moment, Stitch and Jumba ran up to the ledge and noticed 3-6-5 and Lilo down below.

"Little Girl, are you okay?" asked Jumba.

"I'm a little dirty but otherwise fine." said Lilo. When Stitch noticed that 3-6-5 was beginning to come to, Stitch used the experiment container as a toboggan to slide down the muddy slope. Once he reached the bottom, he opened the container and then trapped the experiment inside it.

As soon as Jumba replaced the tire to the jeep, they all took the jeep back to the house, giving Lilo and 3-6-5 a chance to wash off the mud that they were both covered in. About fifteen minutes later, Jumba and Stitch was in the kitchen scrubbing 3-6-5's wings clean using sponges and water from the sink.

"3-6-5, we have finally got all that mud off of you." said Jumba

"Ih." said the now reformed 3-6-5. Just then, Lilo came into the room. She had just come out of the bath tub so her hair was still matted and wet and the only clothing she wore was a small orange bath robe.

"Wow, he looks great." said Lilo, admiring 3-6-5's clean appearance. "You guys did a good job."

"Mahalo." said Stitch. Right before their eyes, the experiment joyously began to change colors rapidly like a kaleidoscope. Lilo was naturally drawn to the colorful display like a fly to a bug zapper.

"He's so colorful." said Lilo.

"Yes, even when the experiment is not trying to be camouflaged, he still prefers to change colors frequently." said Jumba.

"He's like a rainbow." said Lilo. "That's it, I'll call him 'Rainbow.' That will be his name. Now all that Rainbow needs is a home." As Lilo and Stitch stood next to the counter and thought about their options, Lilo quickly began to notice the rainbow colors of light that were dancing on her skin. Apparently, the sun light that was poring from the nearby window was shinning through Rainbow's wings and the constant change in color from Rainbow's wings was causing a dazzling light show of moving colors along the area where the light pasted through Rainbow's transparent wings.

"Wait, that's it." said Lilo. "I know the one place where he belongs."

That night, at the Mid-Summer's Dance, Nani and David attended the dance as they had previously planned back at the beach. The dance took place in the same building the Valentines dance took place. The dance floor was filled with people of all ages who were dancing to the soft romantic music playing in the background. All the tables and chairs had been moved to the corners and sides of the building, as well as all the snacks and beverages. The entire room was fairly dark save for some dazzling specks of colored lighting that shown through the room like a disco ball. The music, the colorful lights, and the atmosphere was the perfect setting for a romantic dance. David and Nani were not dancing at the moment, though. They sat at one of the round tables next to the wall, admiring the dancers.

"I have to admit, this is certainly better than work." said Nani. "I'm glad you got me to come here." David was about to answer when he noticed Lilo (now dressed in green shorts and a lavender colored shirt) and Stitch sitting at the table behind Nani. Stitch was holding up a large piece of cardboard with the words "Ask her to dance" written on it in black ink. Lilo, who stood right next to Stitch, pretended to be dancing in order to emphasize their point. Taking their advice, David asked Nani, "Do you want to dance?"

"I think that would be lovely." said Nani. David and Nani stood up from their seats and then held each other arm in arm. They then walked up to the dance floor and began to dance.

Lilo and Stitch sat at their table, watching Nani and David dance.

"Isn't it romantic?" said Lilo.

"Ih." said Stitch.

"Do you think those two will ever get married?" asked Lilo.

"Ehh, maybe." said Stitch.

"Well, even if they don't, at least we got the perfect mood lighting for the occasion." said Lilo. Lilo and Stitch moved their gaze towards a corner of the ceiling over head where Rainbow was. Rainbow stood on a small balcony over head with his wings spread out. Two large spot lights were placed behind Rainbow and the light from the spot lights were being shown through Rainbow's transparent wings, causing colorful rainbow patterns of light to reflect onto the ground. With Rainbow's ability to change the color of his wings, he created a dazzling light show of colors to cast out onto the dancers below like a light being reflected off of a disco ball.

"Hey Stitch, since everyone is dancing, want to join them?" said Lilo.

"Ih." said Stitch. He eagerly stepped out of his chair and held out his hand. Lilo took his hand and the two began to dance. Rainbow watched the dancers below and when he noticed Lilo and Stitch down there, he began to change his colors at a slower rate just to set the mood for all the young dancers below.

**The End**


End file.
